Get Carter (2000 film)
| starring = | music = Tyler Bates | cinematography = Mauro Fiore | editing = Jerry Greenberg | studio = Morgan Creek Productions Franchise Pictures | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $63.6 million | gross = $19.4 million | image_size = 215px }}Get Carter is a 2000 American action thriller film directed by Stephen Kay and starring Sylvester Stallone, Miranda Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook, Alan Cumming, Mickey Rourke, John C. McGinley, Michael Caine, and Rhona Mitra. It is a remake of the 1971 film of the same name, also starring Caine. The film was released in the United States on October 6, 2000. Critical reaction was negative, and the film flopped at the box office, with worldwide earnings of approximately $19 million against a production budget of nearly $64 million. Plot Las Vegas mob enforcer Jack Carter returns home to Seattle after hearing that his brother, Ritchie, was killed in a drunk-driving accident. His partner, Con McCarty, covers for him with the mob boss, Fletcher -whose girlfriend Audrey is having an affair with Jack. At his brother's funeral, Jack meets his niece, Doreen, and Eddie, a friend and coworker of Ritchie. Both tell Jack that Ritchie rarely drank and would never have driven while intoxicated; Eddie also said Ritchie was most certainly not involved in illicit activities. He also talks to a woman, Geraldine, but she is evasive and cryptic about her relationship to Ritchie. At the wake, Jack continues questioning mourners and well-wishers about what happened to his brother, drawing the ire of Ritchie's widow. He confronts the owner of the club Ritchie managed, loan shark Cliff Brumby. Brumby doesn’t believe Ritchie was murdered, but does tell Jack that Ritchie was having an affair with Geraldine, an associate of local boss Cyrus Paice. Jack questions Paice but doesn’t get any useful information. He follows Paice and is lead to Jeremy Kinnear, a wealthy computer mogul who hired Paice to discreetly procure beautiful women for him at parties so he can present a "professional" and squeaky-clean image. However, Paice is now blackmailing Kinnear into running Paice's pornographic websites. Unable to get any straight answers, Jack carefully examines surveillance tapes from Brumby's club. He discovers that Paice produces amateur porn movies using young girls drugged and raped by Eddie and Geraldine; one video shows Doreen as one of the victims. Geraldine found out Doreen was Ritchie’s daughter and gave the video disc to Richie, but Ritchie was murdered and set up to look like an accident before he could take it to the police. Audrey breaks up with Jack, who tells Fletcher that he is done with Vegas; McCarty and another gangster are sent to confront Jack. Jack talks with Doreen about what happened in the video, comforting her and telling her she is a good person. Jack sets out on a path of vengeance. Geraldine calls Jack, apologizing for what happened to Doreen and says that Paice is coming to kill her; Jack arrives to find her body. He then heads to Eddie's apartment to interrogate him. Eddie tells Jack that Paice is at Kinnear's; Jack throws him off the balcony to his death. McCarty tracks Jack to Eddie's apartment, beginning a car chase; McCarty is forced off the road, crashing violently and presumably killing the mobsters. At Kinnear's house, Jack confronts Paice, who claims Kinnear is the man behind Ritchie's murder. Jack attempts to hit Paice from behind, but Paice sees him in a reflection and ducks. Paice then pummels him to the ground while commenting that Ritchie put up more of a fight than he did, thereby admitting that he was involved in his brother's death. Paice walks away and joins some women on the busy dance floor. Bloodied, Jack gets up and follows Paice to the dance foor, telling him he should finish what he starts. Paice agrees; he tries to sucker punch Jack, but Jack floors him with one punch before brutally beating Paice. Jack pulls his pistol and points it directly at Paice's face, but changes his mind and leaves him on the floor, bloody and unconscious. Jack confronts Kinnear, who says that he only told Paice to get the disc back from Ritchie, not kill him, and that Paice and Brumby committed the murder; Jack lets Kinnear live. Jack finds Brumby attempting to steal the disk from Jack’s car. Brumby admits involvement in the murder, warning Jack that killing him will force him to run for the rest of his life. As Brumby walks away, Jack calls out to him. Brumby won't turn around and Jack shoots him in the back. Having settled the score for his brother, Carter meets Doreen one last time at Ritchie's grave and explains that he has to go away for a while. After reminding her that she is special, they say their goodbyes. Carter gets into his car and opens a map that leads to Las Vegas. Cast * Sylvester Stallone as Jack Carter * Miranda Richardson as Gloria Carter * Rachael Leigh Cook as Doreen Carter * Alan Cumming as Jeremy Kinnear * Mickey Rourke as Cyrus Paice * John C. McGinley as Con McCarty * Michael Caine as Cliff Brumby * Rhona Mitra as Geraldine * Johnny Strong as Eddie * John Cassini as Thorpey * Mark Boone Junior as Jim Davis * Gretchen Mol as Audrey (uncredited) * Tom Sizemore as Les Fletcher (uncredited voice) * Crystal Lowe as Girl #1 Reception The film received a lowly 11% favorable rating among the critics tracked by Rotten Tomatoes based on 61 reviews.Get Carter, Rotten Tomatoes Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "D+" on an A+ to F scale. Among positive reviews, JoBlo.com praised "the sharp turn given by Sly Stallone, its groovy tunes, and its generally dark and gritty nature."JoBlo.com review Rob Blackwelder of SPLICEDWire called the film "a stimulating visual showcase of stylish film making that keeps a viewer's attention."SPLICEDWire review Chuck O'Leary of FulvueDrive-in.com said that "the original Get Carter is better, but this is quite watchable as far as modern-era remakes go".Review by Chuck O'Leary, FulvueDrive-in.com Shawn Levy of the Portland Oregonian gave an average review, saying that while "the film doesn't touch the original, it doesn't hit rock bottom, either."Review by Shawn Levy, Portland Oregonian Kevin Thomas of the Los Angeles Times said the film is "not a terrible movie" but "too routine for its own good."Review by Kevin Thomas, Los Angeles Times Marc Savlov of The Austin Chronicle said that "the film itself is a muddle, but what is good is Stallone".Review by Marc Savlov, Austin Chronicle Bob Graham of the San Francisco Chronicle said the film "is murkier than it needs to be, through no fault of Stallone's".Review by Bob Graham, San Francisco Chronicle Among the negative reviews, Todd McCarthy of Variety called the film "a useless remake."Review by Todd McCarthy, Variety Elvis Mitchell of The New York Times said that the film is "so minimally plotted that not only does it lack subtext or context, but it also may be the world's first movie without even a text".Review by A.O. Scott, The New York Times Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News called the film "a throwaway story hidden beneath a messy jumble of weird camera angles, worthless editing tricks and an ill-placed, obnoxious score".Review by Elizabeth Weitzman, New York Daily News The film was nominated for Worst Actor (Sylvester Stallone) and Worst Remake or Sequel at the 21st Golden Raspberry Awards in 2000.2000 RAZZIE® Nominees & "Winners" Home media DVD was released in Region 1 on February 13, 2001, and Region 2 on 24 June 2002, it was distributed by Warner Home Video. References External links * * * * * Category:2000 films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about organized crime in the United States Category:American remakes of British films Category:Films about brothers Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about grieving Category:Films about murderers Category:Films about pornography Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about widowhood Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Morgan Creek Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Franchise Pictures films Category:Film scores by Tyler Bates